


With you in front of me, everything else fades away

by A_Z_C



Category: NCT (Band), Way V
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Knights - Freeform, Knights and Courts and Stuff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, Royalty AU?, Screams into her hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/A_Z_C
Summary: Knight Qian is in denial about being in denial about being in love with the most beautiful courtier to ever exist.





	With you in front of me, everything else fades away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlylampshades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/gifts).



> Hey! This was supposed to be a christmas gift for Ayesha (minhyukwithagun) -Check her out, she is a lot more awesome than I am- but ummm *hides calendar* what do you mean it's not christmas anymore? because I could swear-  
> *coughs* Anyways the idea for this came from the NCT life Seoul episode where Kun did archery. So I wrote the premise and then gave it to Ayesha on her CC, and she gave me the bare bones of a plot. Thus, this monster was formed.  
> Though fair warning, I am not completely happy with the fic, but I am still going to just post it and run away into the void so that it would stop haunting me.  
> This is also a story that I planned before writing, but I did not end up following the plan for so it's a bit of a disaster, and I am :(  
> This is not beta-read so watch your step.  
> Anyways onward!

The sun was high in the sky and gleamed off the armour of the knights as they made their way through the townsquare and towards the castle. Children pointed with smiles and many of the townsfolk greeted the heroes, the news of their successful quest having spread fast throughout the Kingdom.

 

Kun smiled at them as he moved his horse forward, Lucas bright greetback loud as the other knight followed a little distance behind him. Mark was keeping pace with Lucas on his horse, and Jaehyun brought up the rear.

 

Steadily they made their way to the castle and in it’s courtyard they were greeted by the other knights and their squires. Kun climbed down his horse and handed her off to the stable boys, waiting for them. The servants running around the courtyard smiled at them and waved.

 

He was not even on the ground for a minute when he was off it again, the arms of his best friend, the leader of the knights, enveloping him in a hug.

 

“Johnny!” the brunet exclaimed with a laugh, “let me go!”

 

The older man set him down again and finally took a step back, a proud smile on his face, “The news of your valour and victory has spread fast but I was still worried, defeating a griffin is not an easy task.”

 

Kun laughed again, as he looked up into the other’s brown eyes, “Thank you, but I didn't do it alone. I just shot the arrow before the final strike.”

 

“Oi! Where is my hug?” Jaehyun called teasingly eyes on an amused looking Johnny and Kun, walking towards them, “Don’t I deserve one too, for saving the villagers from that foul beast?”

 

Johnny’s eyes gleamed, his grin mischievous “But of course, how did I forget to embrace my courageous best friend? How did I forget to show my love? I must correct this error at once.”

 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened realizing his folly  and he turned to run, but Johnny was on him in a minute and sweeping him up in a crushing hug. The gathered knights and squires laughed at the squawk that Jaehyun let out as the blond struggled to get free.

 

“I am happy to see your trip went well.” Renjun had in the past minutes come to stand next to him.

 

Kun smiled at his squire and ruffled his black hair, the young boy just rolled his eyes, so used to it that he didn’t bother to right them or step away.

 

“That’s enough, all of you. The king is waiting for us to join him.” Taeil called out loudly, standing at the steps of the main door, hands on his hips as he frowned at all of them like a disapproving parent.

 

With a small guilty smile, Johnny let go of Jaehyun, the younger knight putting distance between them as soon as he could. The other knights and squires had also stopped laughing under the Priest's disappointed stare, shifting side to side in guilt.

 

Taeil smiled when they quieted down and turned to walk away, expecting, correctly, that they were following behind, “Let’s not keep his majesty waiting.”

 

.

.

.

 

The court was full, when they stepped inside, the King sitting on his throne and prince Doyoung standing to the side.

 

The squires stopped at the gate and the knights continued on until they were in the middle of the court, right in front of their King.

 

As one, the knights fell to their knees and the priest bowed.

 

“Rise, all of you.”

 

At once they did.

 

The king was looking at them with a grin and prince Doyoung was smiling at them all.

 

“Our brave heroes have returned! They have defeated a foul beast and saved the people of their kingdom and in doing so served their king well, so tonight for them we feast!” King Gongmyung’s voice was loud and full of cheer.

 

At the announcement, an air of merriment filled the court and Prince Doyoung, standing at his brother’s side rolled his eyes but was unable to hide the fondness written in the quirk of his lips.

 

“And now, for a quest well done, we give rewards well deserved.” The king declared, when the court started quieting down, “Step forward and ask of me, my valiant Knights, what you wish to have, for having saved my people.”

 

The knights looked to Jaehyun, the one who had delivered the final blow to the beast, as he stepped forward first and bowed.

 

“If his majesty would be so kind, I wish for nothing, but a week off from my duties, so that I may visit my mother.” Jaehyun requested.

 

“You are deserving of more, but if this is your wish then I grant you a fortnight, Knight Jung. Go visit your mother, and take her gifts. Wish her well from us.” The King said gaily.

 

Jaehyun gave a smile, bright and dimpled, and bowed again in thanks before stepping back.

 

Mark stepped forward after the blond, looking nervous but when the king kept smiling at him, he relaxed, “Your majesty, I too, would like to have a week free from my duties so that I may spend it with my brothers.”

 

Taeyong, the only other Lee present in the room, flushed when many eyes darted to him but the healer had a pleased smile.

 

“I grant both you and your brother a fortnight free of duties.” The king’s voice was still bright, but soft, and his face became softer still when the young knight gave a small shy smile and bowed.

 

“Thank you, your majesty.” he said, flustered, before stepping back.

 

Lucas stepped forward next with barely held back enthusiasm and bowed, “Your majesty, if possible, I wish to be granted permission to be one of knights who will take part in the Tourney that will be hosted by our neighbouring kingdom next month.”

 

From the corner of his eyes Kun saw Johnny, as well as many of the other knights present, roll their eyes but Johnny's expression was as fond as it was resigned.

 

King Gongmyung laughed, almost gleefully “Yes, yes of course! I will be very proud to see you defeat them, Knight Wong. I am looking forward to it!”

 

With a bright grin on his face, Lucas too bowed, thanking the king and taking a step back.

 

All eyes were on Kun then as he stepped forward. He had a small smile on his face as he looked at his king and prince, and then he too bowed.

 

“It is my honour to have served you well, and provide protection to our fellow countrymen,” Kun began, “and as such, I ask for no reward.”

 

It was something that the knight had decided on his way back, happy enough with his life, that he wished to ask nothing from their king in the present moment.

 

The court filled with whispers, and the king frowned, “Are you sure knight Qian, that there is nothing that you wish for? Geld? Jewelry? Specially crafted bow and arrows? Vacation? Mayhaps a courtship?”

 

Kun stood up straight again, shook his head, the small smile still on his face and opened his mouth to speak-

 

“That would not do at all knight Qian, this is a blemish to our king, if you refuse his reward.” the voice was soft, but at once it captured attention and everyone became quiet and Kun felt himself go rigid.

 

Kin of the King and the prince, Kim Jungwoo was a courtier of unparalleled beauty. He was as sharp as he was beautiful, though few saw past his innocent smile, and for some reason he had taken a keen interest in the Knight that stood in front of his cousins.

 

“Jungwoo-” the prince warned, a frown on his face, but the younger one carried on as if he had heard nothing, “You must be rewarded.”

 

“I agree.” the King concurred, even when his brother shot him a glare.

 

The courtier, paying no mind to the many eyes fixed on him, stepped towards the knight.

 

The knights started to feel trepidation bloom in his gut.

 

“I am in need of nothing, I require no rewards for doing my duties.” Kun repeated, insistent, keeping his eyes on his king.

 

“Then with your permission, cousin, I purpose a kiss. Our brave knight must be rewarded, and if he has nothing that he wishes to ask for, then I shall grant him a kiss from me.”

 

The stares of the court were on the highborn and the buzz of the court grew louder again.

 

Kun’s eyes widened a fraction, and it was only because of the impeccable control he had over himself that he did not whip around and glare at the highborn who had come to stand next to him.

 

Kun took another step forward, brain working fast, bringing attention back to himself, “Forgive me, your majesty, but I have changed my mind, I do think I know what I want as an reward.”

 

The King smiled at that waving his hand and Kun’s apology away and looking at him expectantly.

 

“Your majesty, if you will, I wish to have two new wells dug up in my birth village.” He requested.

 

The King clapped his hands with a warm smile, “And it shall be done!”

 

Doyoung at his side sighed, but he too gave Kun a warm smile, that the Knight returned as he bowed.

 

Kun pretended that he could not feel the heavy weight of Jungwoo’s stare on his back as he stepped away or the whispers that had begun anew, at him having rejected a offer that many other would have fought over having.

 

.

.

.

 

The feast was, of course, magnificent. There were many toasts to the Knight’s, quite a few from the King himself, his younger brother keeping keen watch over his alcohol intake, and many from the other knights who had not gone on the quest with them.

 

The servants ran around, filling tumblers running low and serving food. The hall was loud and lively, music and talk and laughter filling it, creating an enjoyable atmosphere.

 

On one of the many long tables Kun sat with Renjun on one side and Sicheng on the other, Johnny opposite him, with Mark and Jaemin on the either sides of him. Jaemin and Mark were engaged in a heated debate as they ate, a rare occasion given their dispositions, and the others were watching, some commenting, some adding fire to the brewing 'debate’, when the voice of the master of ceremonies boomed over the loudness of the hall, “We shall now begin the dance!”

 

At Ten’s proclamation, a loud cheer went through the room, followed with a swift change in the music. Many started making their way to the cleared dance floor, and many started getting dragged out to dance.

 

Among the masses, Yuta had somehow managed to bully Taeil to dance with him. Sicheng looked up at them, a small frown on his face, but then went back to keeping Chenle, who was sitting next to him vibrating in his seat, _in his seat_ , as the debate between Mark and Jaemin became less debate and more heated bickering.

 

Kun poked Sicheng, causing him to turn to him with a curious expression, “Your fiance is dancing with the ambassador who was flirting with him.”

 

“I know.” he told him, almost bored, “He was flirting with me too, he wishes to bed us both.”

 

Kun choked on a piece of meat, “Excuse me?”

 

The younger knight shrugged, absentmindedly handing him a glass of water, “We are all attractive and attracted to each other. We’ll see where it goes.”

 

Kun shook his head at the blond but before he could say anything more, Renjun, who had been stirring trouble with Johnny the whole night as Jaemin and Mark ‘debated’, tugged on his sleeve.

 

“Injunnie?” he questioned, turning to him as the boy leaned closer.

 

“Jeno is here.” he whispered, looking into his eyes, questioning without asking.

 

“Go on then!” Kun answered, ruffling his hair, “Have fun, but remember to be at the practice field on time tomorrow morning.”

 

The younger scoffed and started getting up but was not fast enough to hide his small smile. Kun smiled back at him as he turned and walked away.

 

“Johnny!” Ten voice came, loud and immediately grabbing the attention of everyone on their end of the table.

 

Johnny turned, raising his eyebrows at the smaller man stalking to him, “Ten?”

 

“Stop causing trouble with the kids, you are coming with me right now. Get up.” the master of ceremonies declared, looking slightly tipsy, standing in front of the taller man and crossing his arms in an attempt to look intimidating.

 

Confused but willing, Johnny put his fork and knife back on the plate and got up, “What happened?”

 

“Come with me!” the other repeated, hand closing around the Knight’s arm as he started dragging him away. The smart servants scrambled away from hurricane Ten’s path.

 

Jisung, his apprentice, standing besides him, looked embarrassed and waved at them in greeting before running after his master.

 

The running might have had more to do with Jaemin getting up than any desire of wanting be near Ten though.

 

Jaemin sat back with a pout. Mark laughed at him but then slowly stopped. Kun followed his gaze to see Donghyuck striding towards them a determined look on his face. Mark for some reason looked a little scared.

 

“Mark, dance with me.” the auburn haired boy demanded as he came to stand in front of the Knight.

 

Mark rolled his eyes, though there was a smile on his face, as pushed his plate away and got up, “Alright, lead the way.”

 

Donghyuck beamed and lead him to all the other dancing pairs.

 

Kun bit his lip and looked down the table at Lucas. He was conversing with Renjun and Jeno, but Kun could make out the tenseness of his shoulders, how he was gripping his spoon just a little too tight, and how his smile was just a little forced. It seemed he had noticed the exchange too. Kun tilted his head wondering if he should do something.

 

He was not able to contemplate it anymore as a drunk Jaehyun dropped his arms around him, “Kun, let’s go dance!”

 

The brunet leaned away from the blond, rubbing his ear, “I see someone has been enjoying free flow of the alcohol.”

 

“ _Kun_ ,” the younger whined, “come dance with me, I can't dance with Doyoung for first dance, Johnny and Ten have vanished like poof, so won’t you dance with me, _please_?”

 

Kun sighed but he was weak weak weak, “Alright.” he answered, giving in without any fight.

 

It was worth it though, when Jaehyun gave him a bright smile complete with his dimples.

 

They made their way to the dance floor, many other couples dancing around them. Jaehyun was an amazing dancer and him and Kun gilded around on the polished marble. The song ended, and another one took it's place.

 

The honey-blond was still looking around for his prince, face dropping steadily with every passing moment where he saw the black haired individual nowhere, when they were interrupted, “May I cut in?”

 

Jaehyun whirled around immediately, dropping his arms from around Kun throwing himself at the older man, “Doyoung!”

 

“But of course, your highness.” he said, moving back as Doyoung took a giggling Jaehyun in his arms and danced away.

 

This was exactly why he did not get why they bothered to say they were keeping their relationship a ‘secret’. Because it was an open secret by now with even the king involved in the betting pool about his younger brother’s love life.

 

Sighing, the brunet, with his partner now gone, was about to make his way back when another hand gripped his wrist and pulled him close, placing his hands on slender hips. Surprised, he automatically corrected them, moving them up and around a thin waist and came face to face with the one who had tugged him close.

 

“Knight Qian, surely you were not leaving the dance floor quite yet?” Kim Jungwoo asked, fluttering his eyes and wrapping his arms around the older males shoulders standing, just slightly more closer than was warranted.

 

“Lord Jungwoo, this is not -” he started, eyes wide and darting around at the surrounding dancers.

 

“There is nothing inappropriate about us dancing, my dear knight.” the younger of the two purred, pulling him in the circle of dancers.

 

Kun ignored his comment but could not help but indulge in the younger’s wish to dance when faced with him in such close quarters.

 

Accomplished dancers, the steps were ingrained in them and even when Kun was stiff as a board, they were beautiful together. Kun could already feel eyes on them. And doubt was stirring up in his mind.

 

The music picked up pace and the camphony in his head increased.

 

The noble tugged on his collar and when the knight's eyes were on him again, he stepped closer with the next steps of the dance, and did not back up enough in the one that followed.

 

Kun’s eyes focused on him more sharply and his hands on taller man’s waist tightened, “You do not need to stand this close during the dance, _my lord_.”

 

“Will you punish me then, my knight?” there was a taunt clear in his voice even though his expression remained as pleasant as ever.

 

In answer, Kun twirled him, with the tempo becoming slower, and when he came back put the appropriate distance between them again, heedless of his partner's pout.

 

All subsequent attempts to be closer than appropriate were squashed, and Kun could see Jungwoo struggling against sulking, trying his best to step in his space again. With each failed attempt, Kun had to concentrate more and more on the dance steps and not the other’s pouting lips, body heat and _dark_ eyes.

 

The song came to an end. The knight stepped hastily away, and after a small shallow bow, turned to go find his friends.

 

Kim Jungwoo said nothing to call him back, did not try to stop him at all but his stare was heavy and piercing.

 

.

.

.

 

It was so late that it was more the next morning than it was late night.

 

Lucas lay in Kun’s bed, stripped of his dinner finery, exhausted both physically, mentally and emotionally. He had gotten too drunk and Kun did not wish to leave him alone for the night.

 

Kun felt sympathy for him, as he stared at his sleep-slack face, unrequited love was not something he would ever wish on anyone.

 

The fire in the room was dying so he threw in some more wood into the fireplace, the nights had been getting cooler, before he sat down on one of the chairs to take his boots off.

 

There was a knock on the door, startled the knight looked towards it.

 

When the knock came again, he grabbed his robe from behind the chair he was using, and wrapped himself in it as he went to answer the door.

 

The light in the doorway was only from the lamp on the wallside that was still lit. It would be enough to see who wanted to talk to him now, even if it would do no more.

 

He opened the door and his eyes widened, “Lord Jungwoo! You should not be here. What are you doing so late at my door?”

 

He was thankful that his voice was not harsh, just bewildered. He looked down the hallway feeling some relief at seeing no one except them in the dark, at least this way there would be no bad rumours to taint the highborns name.

 

The noble seemed to be shivering in the dress he wore, beautiful although it was made more for festivities than any protection from cold, but he smiled, small and genuine, as he opened his palm, “You dropped this, my dear knight, and I wished only to return it to you.”

 

Kun looked down, it was a ring that he usually wore around his neck, and it had been missing since the feast. He had not thought much of it, guessing that it was with Ten, where it sometimes ended up after Kun angered the master of ceremonies.

 

Gingerly he picked it up, hardened fingers brushing soft palms and looked into the dark eyes of the nobleman who had bought it back to him, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Jungwoo said back just as softly, his hand falling back to his side.

 

The moment seemed weighted, suspended, somehow as they stood and looked into each others eyes.

 

In the distance they heard a noise, indistinct, but it was loud enough that they jumped.

 

“I should go to my chambers now.” the noble said, following the scare, crossing his arms to ward off the cold. Kun was unsure given the darkness but he thought that the younger might have been blushing.

 

“You should.” he agreed, hushed, in place of something else to say.

 

The brunet turned to go, but Kun could see that he was still shaking slightly.

 

Kun bit his lip, but before he could even think his decision through he had already reached out a hand to the others shoulder, “Wait.”

 

Jungwoo turned back to him curiously as Kun took a step closer, shrugging out of his robe, that he wrapped carefully around other brunet’s shoulders, “The castle is getting colder, you should be more careful about your health.”

 

The youngers eyes were wide, hands gripping the robe tighter around him.

 

This close Kun could feel the blush that started to work up the other’s neck and face, even if he could not see it. He smiled and kept his hands by his side.

 

“You should go to your chambers and get some sleep, Lord Jungwoo.” the knight advised.

 

“I- yes. Thank you. Good night.” the noble replied nodding, before he slowly turned to walk away.

 

Kun watched him go, and as soon as he had turned the corner he went back in his room.

 

The hand that had gripped Jungwoo’s shoulder, that had wanted to cup his face, tingled. Kun ignored it and shifted Lucas to the side, climbing into his bed.

 

He fell asleep soon after, and if he dreamt, he had no recollection of it when he woke up.

 

.

.

.

 

Kun took out the last arrow from his quiver and launched it at his target. It flew, cutting the air, it’s aim true, settling right in the centre.

 

“Bravo!” Johnny called, making the younger knight jump.

 

“Johnny, when did you get here?” The brunet asked slipping his knife back, as the taller made his way to him.

 

“Sometime ago, you seemed to be too invested in your target practice so I thought I could wait. Besides it’s not everyday you get to see the best archer in the lands practice.” He said with a wink, a wide grin on his face. He was dressed in a normal shirt and breeches.

 

“No practice for you today?” Kun questioned, not commenting on what Johnny had spoken.

 

The other man gave him a knowing look but just shook his head, “I have been too busy drawing up the plans for the knights who will go to the tourney and those who will stay behind for the patrols and general peacekeeping.”

 

The stress of his position was visible in the dark circles under eyes and the tenseness of his body.

 

Kun knew better than to say anything about it right now though, he would do it later, taking Ten or Jaehyun with him, so that they could bully Johnny into getting some rest.

 

“Who is going to the tourney?” He asked instead.

 

Johnny's eyes lit up, “Well, Lucas certainly this time,” he began with a chuckle, “but you and Jaemin and Jaehyun, as soon as he is back, will also be a part of the team. I want Jaemin to learn and experience a tournament, and better a friendly one than one with more serious consequences. I will stay behind at the castle and do all my duties. You will lead them again.”

 

Kun nodded, “When do we leave?”

 

"Five days before the tourney” Johnny replied, “the king is really looking forward to you winning.”

 

Kun laughed, “He just wishes to rub it in King Yooil’s face.”

 

The older man shrugged because it was true, but he hardly going to say anything about their King’s rivalry, if a friendly one, with another king.

 

Kun rolled his eyes.

 

And that was that.

 

.

.

.

 

Jungwoo’s lips were pulled into a smile as he and Lucas discussed something. His laugh, though not audible was visible to Kun who had stopped in his path to stare out the window at the group of Jungwoo, Yuta, Lucas and Ten, who seemed to conversing with each other in the gardens.

 

Lucas laughed at something that Ten said, prompting the master of ceremonies to scowl at him, which only made the knight and the ambassador laugh harder still. Jungwoo patted the older's shoulder and added his own two cents.

 

The knight said something back, but even with how loud Lucas usually was, Kun could not catch it. Jungwoo however gave a huff and broke into a smile that left Kun awestruck as he could do not but stare at the highborn.

 

“Kun! What are you doing here, don't you have a class with the younger squiries today?” Johnny voice was laced with surprise and panic.

 

Kun broke from his staring and reviere and with wide eyes, realising just what he was supposed to do before he had gotten distracted by someone, _who he should not get distracted by or even be thinking about_ , he broke out into a run, to the grounds where his young but armed students were probably unsupervised. Yangyang and Hendery were responsible enough and probably not going to be a problem but Xiao Jun, _oh lord-_

 

“Hey! What were you even doing there? Wait, is that Jungwoo? OI! Where are you off to now?” Johnny shouted after him, following behind with ease.

 

Kun didn’t reply but then Johnny did not have to ask again, the way was becoming self-evident with each step they took.

 

Neither knight noticed that when they took the shortcut to reach their destination they ran right past the group and how a pair of eyes followed them until they were no longer visible.

 

.

.

.

 

“Renjun, your footwork is getting sloppy! Concentrate!” Kun called out, standing on the side, looking at his squire going up against Chenle.

 

Renjun changed his position and went to attack the younger squire again.

 

Sicheng standing at his side, sighed again looking exhausted and done, “Chenle, you have practiced the forms, stop swinging your sword like that.”

 

“Sorry!” Chenle shouted, ducking Renjun's sharp jab at his head, before he charged at the older.

 

“Why did I agree to take on a squire?” The younger asked, and it would have been a whine on anyone else, Kun thought as he resisted the urge to pat his head, “What possessed me to think that this was in any way a good idea?”

 

Kun snorted, “Johnny convinced you, you remained against it until you found out that having a squire meant fewer early morning patrols.”

 

“You have no love for me.” Sicheng pouted, though he would never admit to it because apparently pouting wasn’t manly and thus not something he did, “not everyone's is a early rise - Chenle!”

 

Renjun had managed to knock Chenle down once again, but this time the blond was just lying in the ground and not getting up.

 

“Are you alright, Chenle?” Kun asked, concerned and unsure as he started making his way to the fallen child.

 

“I don't want to fight Injunnie anymore, he keeps winning.” The younger whined.

 

Sicheng rolled his eyes at his squire’s whine, but relaxed seeing that his student was unhurt.

 

Renjun extended his hand and Chenle took it, getting up again, the older scoffed, “That's because you are a weak baby.”

 

“Renjun!” Kun chaisted as he was walking back to his former observation spot with Sicheng.

 

The squire shrugged, “Sicheng-ge agrees.”

 

“He's your brother, so of course he does!” Chenle protested, cheeks puffing up.

 

“Alright both you, get back in position.” Kun said, breaking up the fight before it even had the time to start.

 

Both the younger boys sighed taking their positions again. Kun was pretty sure that he heard Renjun mutter, “Just three more months” under his breath but the knight did not call him out on it.

 

The bout began anew.

 

“Do you know who all are going to the tourney?” Sicheng questioned, when both boys were once again focused on bashing each other's heads in.

 

“I only know which knights are going, I don’t know which nobles are coming with us. Or which servants and soldiers.” The older revealed, “do you?” he added, his eyes tracking his students movements.

 

Sicheng bit his lip, mulling over his words, “I only know of the knights and the nobles that are going." at Kun's inquisitive look he continued, "Prince Doyoung, Healer Taeyong, definitely Donghyuck and maybe Jeno of the Lee family, Priest Taeil and-”

 

Kun looked at him in askance when he stopped, “and?”

 

“Jungwoo of the Kim family.”

 

“I see.” Kun said, and ignored the questioning look in his friends eyes. At least Sicheng rarely prodded him with pointed questions, unlike Johnny and Taeyong. He liked giving others time to sort themselves out. Kun happily took advantage of it.

 

It had been three weeks since the feast and subsequent night visit. In the past few days he had only been able to see the noble from a distance and if they were ever in the same place, all conversation between them, if it had happened at all, had been sparse and in the presence of many, thus allowing Kun to deflect attention off himself.

 

It had made him suspicious and worried, though he would not tell that to anyone ever, but he had been trying hard to concentrate on his other duties.

 

Besides, there was no reason to believe that Kim Jungwoo, who rarely went to tourney of his own kingdom because he was not interested, was going to one hosted by another kingdom just because of him. None at all.

.

.

.

 

It was two days later, a late afternoon when the sun had not quite set but the day was growing darker by the minute.

 

Kun threw a knife at the target, hitting dead centre, dislodging the previous one.

 

The knight was covered in sweat, his shirt sticking to his glistening skin, as he picked up one knife after the other, throwing them at the target boards and hitting exactly the mark that he wanted. He had been feeling irrationally worked up since the morning.

 

Renjun had thus been freed of his duties soon after lunch, and was probably with his best friend downtown looking for new swords.

 

Kun threw another knife at the target, hitting the boundary between the red and the blue, precisely where he wanted.

 

With all knives that he had in his hand thrown, he sighed as he walked over to the target board and started pulling the old ones out.

 

There was a loud crash and the brunet turned knife in hand. He could see a figure under the overhang, half-hidden, standing behind an empty armour, a rack of fallen swords next to them.

 

“Who is it?” he asked out loud, cautiously taking a step forward.

 

There was no reply, but the figure got out from behind the armour and tried to make their way to the door.

 

Kun let the knife in his hand fly, the blade imbedding itself in the wall close to the unknown figures head as Kun walked faster to see his secret observer.

 

The figure jumped and Kun wondered if they had gotten hurt, but his breath caught in his throat when Kun could finally see who it was. This was not the first time this person had come to meet him during his practice.

 

“Lord Jungwoo” Kun spoke, trying to calm his heartbeat down, “What are you doing here?”

 

The taller turned, eyes a little wide, “I came here to see you, my dear knight. I have been unable to see you these past days and I missed you.”

 

Kun took a step closer, to see his face better “It is unwise to sneak up on someone who has a weapon in hand, you might have gotten hurt.”

 

“If a little hurt would keep your attention on me then I would welcome it.” Jungwoo said, biting his plush lower lip and looking him in the eyes.

 

Kun felt a sudden flash of anger, taking two steps forward as he trapped the noble against the wall, “You should not say such words, geeting hurt is not a joke, does this seem like a game to you?”

 

“It would be good if it was, but I love you too much for it to be one.” the younger replied, his breath a little shallow.

 

“Do not say that.” the knight scowled.

 

“Why not? Why should I not speak of my love for you?” the brunet challenged.

 

“I do not care for lies. I am hardly the first you have spoken the words to.”

 

“But I have never meant them until I said them to you.” the other insisted, his eyes wide and imploring.

 

Kun looked into the black eyes, so close that he could count the lashes. Their bodies were not in contact anywhere but he could feel the heat of the other on him. Could feel something other than anger shimmering.

 

“Feel my heartbeat Kun, and you will see, it beats only for you.” the other spoke into the air between them where their breath intermingled.

 

The moment seemed to stand still, two eyes locked on each other, a gravits pulling them ever closer.

 

Kun could feel his breaths becoming shallower, feel how dry his lips were, see how blown Jungwoo's pupils looked-

 

“KUN!” Renjun’s shout was like cold water and at once Kun snapped back to where he was, quickly creating more distance between him and the highborn noble he had been caging against the wall.

 

Moving away, his eyes landed on something shiny. Glad for something else to focus on than the flushed form of Jungwoo, he put his hands around the dagger’s hilt and pulled it out.

 

“KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?” Chenle’s voice was even louder than Renjun’s had been.

 

“I am terribly sorry for my actions, Lord Kim. I shall take my leave, please forgive me. My student needs me.” he said, not looking at the other male, “I am sure your attendants are looking for you as well, maybe you should head back.”

 

“Kun-” the noble began, but the knight was already walking away to see what his squires needed.

 

When he later bothered to look back, there was no one there. 

 

Kun tried hard not to think about it.

 

.

.

.

 

On the way to the tourney Kun avoided Jungwoo as much as he could. He also ignored Jaehyun and Taeil’s eyes on him, stepped around Doyoung and Taeyong's probing questions, and maintained a deaf ear for Donghyuck’s pointed comments.

 

Donghyuck was almost impossible to shake off but he soon grew bored, avoiding Taeyong was easy as always, all he had to do was throw Donghyuck at him and maintain distance. Doyoung and Jaehyun mostly spent time with Jungwoo. Taeil was harder but he managed, mostly by sticking close to Lucas and Jaemin, with the excuse of discussing knighthood and it’s vast and varied duties. A discussion that had always, unless it involved Sicheng, bored the priest to tears.

 

Jaemin, recently knighted, was very happy with this as he had many questions, this being the first tourney he was going to be a part of.

 

Lucas spent quite some time looking forlorn, but that might have had to do more with Mark’s absence than because someone in their entourage had managed to upset him.

 

Their biggest interaction remained when the noble walked to the river bank and caught a glimpse of Kun changing, but the brunet, being too embarrassed, had just stood there, mouth gaping, looking for something to cover himself with, until Jaemin, who had been next to him, took pity and had asked Jungwoo for some privacy.

 

Kun had, of course, tried to create even more distance following _that_ humiliating encounter.

 

There were looks from Jungwoo, of course, that he always felt, but never caught. And the highborn’s steady intense gaze was really unhelpful as Kun tried to ignore him, but the knight managed.

 

It was three long days of journey and they got there just a day before the tourney. Kun was very thankful to have some space away from the distraction that was the highborn and something else to concentrate on.

 

King Yooil greeted them merrily that evening, after they had been settled in their rooms by the servants.

 

“Welcome beloved guests from far and wide, I have awaited your arrival! Tonight we feast and tomorrow we compete!”

 

A cheer went around as all present, native and guest raised their tumblers high in the air.

 

Kun smiled looking forward to the next morning.

 

.

.

.

 

The first day of the tourney was bright and cloudless.

 

One of the servants that had come with them was helping Kun fasten his armour.

 

Kun tried to ask her name, he knew he had seen her before but he had never interacted enough to get to know her, but she just continued on with her work, maintaining a deaf ear and a teasing smile as she gave nothing away.

 

It was rare when Kun agreed to be a part of jousting, but today was one such day. Jousting had never been one of Kun’s strong points but he had wanted to participate because- well the because did not matter.

 

What mattered though was that Kun was going to be participating in jousting, swordplay and archery, leaving the rest of the competitions for the other knights who had come with him.

 

The servant pulled one of the last straps and nodded at Kun, “You are ready, I wish you luck knight Qian, make our king proud.”

 

The last strap done, Kun thanked her with a smile and bow before made his way to the stables.

 

“Morning Kun!” Jaemin greeted brightly, standing by his horse and feeding her an apple.

 

“Good morning,” he greeted back, “do you know who is up first?”

 

“Jaehyun is going up first, though I have not found out against who.” the younger knight replied, face thoughtful, as he ran his free hand through his horse’s mane.

 

Kun ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry so much about him, he is amazing at jousting.”

 

Jaemin gave him another smile, that became wider still when he looked behind him, “Hyuck!” he exclaimed, causing Kun to turn around, to see the young man who was running towards them.

 

Kun liked Hyuck, he was bright and smiled a lot and was a good friend of Renjun, and though he was not a knight, he was amazing at archery and had practiced with Kun many times. So Kun was always happy to see Hyuck, today though it seemed to not be the case, because following behind him this time was _Jungwoo_.

 

Hyuck slammed into Jaemin, giving him a hug but what they were saying became indistinct chatter as Jungwoo came closer.

 

“Knight Qian, good morning.” the nobleman said, his voice as soft as it always was.

 

Kun swallowed, looking at the face that had been so close just a few days ago, “good morning to you too, lord Kim.” giving a shallow bow.

 

He was saved from saying more with the stable boy bringing his horse out. Kun knew he did not need to mount her now but he wanted some distance from the stare that was always trying to strip him bare.

 

Jungwoo may have wandered over to stand next to Jaemin to wish him well, even though the younger knight was not participating today, but his eyes had not left Kun.

 

“Kun!” Lucas said, bringing his horse to a stop next to him, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Well, and you?” he asked back, thankful for the distraction.

 

His fellow knight gave him a grin, “As ready as I'll ever be, I am so exicted to finally get to participate again!”

 

“Go on then, win your rounds, I’ll see you later.” the brunet said, waving him forward with a smile.

 

With a wink, Lucas rode away from the stables to the arena.

 

“Knight Kun!” Hyuck said, and Kun looked down at the auburn haired boy, “yes?”

 

“Bend down, I need to wish you luck.” he urged, standing on his tiptoes and tugging on Kun’s hand.

 

With a small laugh Kun bent down, Hyuck put his hands on his jaw and pressed a big sloppy kiss to his cheek, “Good luck!”

 

Kun took hold of the reins with a single hand using the other to pat Hyuck’s head, “Thank you, I am sure I will win now. Have you wished Lucas as well?”

 

Hyucks eyes widened, “I’ll do it now!” he said running away.

 

“Lucas! Lucas wait!” he yelled, Jaemin laughed at his friend's running back.

 

“Knight Qian.”

 

Kun’s grip on the reins tightened and he took a breath before he followed the voice and looked into beautiful black eyes, “Lord Jungwoo?”

 

Jungwoo held up a neckerchief, “I wished to give this to you for luck.”

 

Manners dictated that Kun take it, so he extended his hand, “Thank you for this.”

 

The noble shook his head stepping closer, “Please bend down, I wish to tie this around your wrist, and it will be difficult for you to do that without your hands free.”

 

Kun bent down, not pointing out that his horse was disciplined enough that she would not move without his say so, so he needed not hold the reins. Neither did he point out that that he could tie it with one hand efficiently.

 

Jungwoo stepped closer taking the older’s hand in his own before tying it around his wrist. Kun stared into the beautiful face, tracing the features with his eyes.

 

The hand around his wrist tightened and tugged, Kun looked into the black eyes again as he began to fall and then there were lips on his.

 

It was chaste, just a slight pressure causing heat to fill him, and before Kun could form a response, Jungwoo was pushing him back on his horse and had already stepped back, “I will be looking at you.”

 

The nobleman gave him a small smile and walked away, Kun was still trying to get his heartbeat under control and his mind working.

 

.

.

.

 

Kun won his jousts and kept winning most rounds until he had to go against Jaebum, who had also made his way to this tourney from his own kingdom.

 

“I’ll get revenge for you Kun.” Lucas stated, pulling his viser up looking at the brunet who was still sitting on his horse, if now clutching his stomach.

 

Jaehyun, who had lost to Shownu in the previous bout and was thus out of the competition as well, rolled his eyes and huffed but continued to attend to his horse with a sulken air. Kun made a mental note to sic Doyoung at him later.

 

Kun smiled at Lucas, “You’ll do well, but be careful, She can be vicious.” he warned looking at Lucas next opponent.

 

Then he made his way to where the healers were. He had lost a round and was out of this competition too, but he was not sad, jousting was not his strength and he knew he had still done rather well.

 

Now that he was finally out of the running though, he was allowed to get treatment for his bruises that he had acquired throughout his bouts.

 

There was still the archery competition in two days to look forward to and he wanted to be prepared.

 

He had seen Minhyuk, Joohyun and Sohyun among the competitors and he had no interest in breaking his winning streak.

 

Kun took his place among the other knights after a thorough chewing out from Taeyong and the application of a lot of salves.

 

“Sua defeated Mingyu. Now we just have four bouts more before we find out who is going to win this.” Yeri said, as he settled between Jaemin and her, “Joohyun is going to beat Lucas’s ass.”

 

Kun snorted shooting her a grin, “We’ll see how it goes.” is all he replied with though, because Joohyun was really good, but he needed to show support for Lucas.

 

Jaehyun shot him a look as if he knew what he was thinking but did not interject.

 

“She is determined to win archery too.” Seulgi added from behind him, her grin a lot more teasing.

 

“I welcome her challenge.” Kun quipped back.

 

Lucas and Joohyun came out, both their viser snapped closed, attracting all attention. All the knights around Kun sat up straighter eyes fixed on the two knights.

 

Joohyun did end up defeating Lucas, she also ended up defeating her next opponents becoming the winner.

 

There was another huge feast the night, many tumblers were raised up for Joohyun.

 

Princess Wendy drunkly and loudly praising her knight was the highlight of the night, as Joohyun, visibly flustered, tried to calm her down.

 

In the merriment, every now and then, from the corner of his eyes Kun saw Jungwoo, looking as radiant as ever, but always when he looked the noble seemed to be engaged in talking with someone else.

 

Kun tried his best to ignore it, the kiss still stark in his mind every time he let his mind wander even a little.

 

His dreams that night showed he had not tried hard enough, because even in the grips of exhaustion, he dreamt of the full lips, of the thin waist, of the black eyes, the blown up pupils and the soft voice, breathy and pleased.

 

.

.

.

 

The day of the archery tournament dawned bright and cloudless again and Kun was happy for the slight wind he felt.

 

A smile on his face, he tugged on his gloves again, before he picked up his quiver and slinged it across his shoulders.

 

“Look who it is! Kun, my rival!” Sanghyuk voice was loud as the taller male came and draped himself over the much smaller one. Kun managed to catch his balance before he fell over and huffed.

 

“Hello to you too.” he said to the older, much calmer than the other “How are you?”

 

“I am fine and prepared to win.” His grin was cocky and eyes bright.

 

“Oh what a coincidence, so am I.” Minhyuk easily interjected, coming to stand next to them, “and seeing as I won the second place last time, my only rival remains Kun.”

 

Kun scoffed, “You’re welcome to try, neither of you will win.”

 

“Oh they might not but I certainly will.” Joohyun rebuked as she was passing them by on her way to her spot.

 

“All of you oldies will lose, I have the threat of Hakyeon hanging over me.” Sanghyuk said with a shudder.

 

“And? Kun doesn’t want to disappoint his precious Jungwoo either, and Joohyun wouldn't want to make-” Minhyuk squaked cutting off when Joohyun and Kun smacked his head, both completely red faced.

 

“I think I am much more likely to be the winner if the other contestants don’t turn up, don’t you think?” Sohyun called out as she made her way to her spot, Hansol following behind her in the same direction waved.

 

“Or maybe you will realise that this competition is meaningless and it’s time to retire, because I am the obvious winner.” the youngest of them all couldn’t help but add.

 

The others, rather than replying to Knight Kwon or Knight Choi ran off to take their places.

 

When the time came to shoot the first arrow, the archers were ready, and the world fell away.

 

Kun won again.

 

.

.

.

 

Still shaking a little with the adrenaline coursing in his veins, Kun climbed up the stairs to the platform where King Yooil was standing and along with the audience still clapping for him.

 

“Knight Qian, it is good to see you again.” the slightly taller man said, as the brunet stepped closer.

 

Kun bowed in respect and greeting, “Likewise, your majesty, it was an honour to be here.”

 

“Rise, knight Qian.” The king’s voice was deep but comforting.

 

Kun stood up straight again.

 

King Yooil picked up a gold medal from a tray that one of the servants was holding and put it around Kun’s neck, “For your victory, I award you a medal of gold” from another tray he picked up a pouch “And precious gems” he deposited it in Kun’s hand that he had taken a hold of.

 

“Thank you for this, your highness.” Kun said with another bow.

 

The king smiled, “and now for your final gift”, he extended his hand and a noble who Kun did not know stepped forward, taking her place near Kun, the king continued, “my niece Jinhae shall give you the last reward.”

 

Kun eyes widened, the medal and money he had expected, it was quite normal but another reward? Kun opened his mouth to ask but with a giggle the noble pushed herself on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Kun's cheek, almost inappropriately close to his lips, rendering him speechless.

 

Face completely red, Kun gaped at her.

 

King Yooil’s laugh was loud, and Jinhae directed another smile to him before she took back her place.

 

Unsure how to react, the brunet gave an embarrassed chuckle and bowed to the king before taking back his place among his friends and hiding behind Taeil from their cat-calling and teasing.

 

.

.

.

 

Kun, unexpectedly, was a little late to the feast that night. He expected to see the festivities that were happening but what he did not expect was to see Lady Jinhae, in tears, running away from the hall.

 

Kun thought of following to ask if everything was alright, but there were attendants already running after her and he doubted that the presence of a unwed Knight would be considered good for her reputation.

 

With a sigh he turned to seek out his friends.

 

Looking for them was easy. He thanked many who called out cheers for him, and joined quite a few conversations with many friends he had not seen in a while, steadily getting beverages handed to him and becoming part of many a toasts again. He could feel himself becoming more drunk than the slightly tipsy he had hoped for.

 

It was quite some time before he was able to make his way to the outer gardens for a little bit of fresh air.

 

And there in the gardens, hidden behind a wall of vines, he stumbled across Jungwoo and Doyoung locked in a conversation that seemed heated on Doyoung’s side.

 

“-your accusations are hurtful. I am not always at fault for everything cousin.” Jungwoo’s voice was quiet and calm, face impassive and unimpressed.

 

“Don’t start, this has your imprint all over it. This is petty and jealous even for you.” the older of the two said, voice tightly controlled to show a clam that was not mirrored by his face or body.

 

Hastily Kun took a step back, biting his lip as he contemplated whether he should leave or not. He was not an eavesdropper, no but - Jungwoo had been jealous, of who? why?

 

“I wonder if you would have said the same if it was Jaehyun there. If you would have remained calm. Do not forget cousin I was there when -” Jungwoo argued back, holding his head up higher and as he seemed to be getting angrier too.

 

“And I recognize that what I did was wrong. You do not seem to be doing that.” the prince said, cutting off his cousin.

 

The other noble rolled his eyes and huffed, “Once again cousin, I have done nothing. Jinhae should have been more careful about hiding her dalliance with the soldier, how is it my fault that her fiance found out?”

 

The older of the two looked a minute away from shaking the younger and Kun, unable to help himself, stepped forward into their clear line of sight, “Your highnesses, is everything alright?”

 

Doyoung turned and looked at the knight giving a genuine and small if strained smile, “Kun, it is wonderful to see you, your archery today was exemplary as always.”

 

Kun felt himself fill with pride and looked down mumbling out a, “Thank you.” as he wondered if he should bring up what he had heard, if he should ask his question again.

 

Before he could decide Doyoung gave a sigh, “I am going to go and find Taeyong, do not cause more trouble today Jungwoo.”

 

Jungwoo shrugged, languid “I have no idea what you are talking about but I will be on my best behaviour as I always am.”

 

The prince looked at the younger for a moment more but said nothing and with an air of aggrieved agitation walked away.

 

It was only then that Kun realized that he was alone with the highborn.

 

“Knight Qian, congratulations on your victory.” his voice was as soft as the light emanating from the candles around them.

 

Kun looked into the black eyes, as captivated as he always was, “Thank you, Lord Jungwoo.”

 

The noble smiled at him, eyes lidded and warm, “You’re welcome.”

 

A moment passed when they said nothing more and then the noble asked, voice curious and his face not giving anything away, “Tell me my dear knight, would you save me a dance tonight?”

 

Kun wondered at what his reply should be, accepting would mean sweet torture that he could never get enough of, deciding against it though would mean Jungwoo’s attention somewhere else.

 

No what was he thinking, he should say no, so much attention from the highborn could not be good for noble’s reputation. Kun was just a knight from a lowly barely noble family. Jungwoo should not-

 

“My knight, you worry too much.” Jungwoo’s voice was as fond as it was the slightest bit exasperated, as he made his way to the older “If you are so scared of associating with me, then I shall back off, but please do not reject me because you feel yourself unworthy. At least not today when you proved your malle again, when you proved yourself the best archer.”

 

“I-” Kun began, mouth dry.

 

Jungwoo shook his head, stepping forward, lightning fast, and reaching for him, placing his hand on the others mouth, “I wish your confidence in your battle skills would carry here, knight Qian, there is none more worthy of me than you.”

 

Gently, slowly, he took the nobles hand in his, removing it, “Such words are dangerous.”

 

“Will you dance with me tonight, my knight?” the noble asked again, looking at him, his eyes still warm and his smile still genuine.

 

Kun could not have said no. He should have, but he was so very weak for the soft voice and that beautiful smile. His control over himself was slipping.

 

The knight nodded, “yes.”

 

Jungwoo’s eyes sparkled and his smile became brighter. Kun felt his breath catch in his throat.

 

Kun thought that maybe it wasn't going to be that bad after all. He could have a night.

 

.

.

.

 

They made their way in together and maybe it was the haze of alcohol and the euphoria that always ran in his blood when he was close to Jungwoo but he could not feel eyes on them as they entered back. He could not feel anything but Jungwoo's presence.

 

A big part of Kun’s mind, that always was loud and rational, was quite today. There were no sharp reminders of the difference in his and the nobles ranks of how he should be careful around the noble if he did not want heartbreak. All his doubt were getting drowned out by a voice saying that if for no other night, he could at least enjoy Jungwoo’s proximity tonight without any fear of sullying the nobles reputation or getting his heart broken.

 

He was a champion today and it was not uncommon for nobles to wish to dance with the champions again and again. And Jungwoo showing him favour would just be him showing off his countrymen.

 

But in the parts of his heart, where he never dewelled long, he could see right through his rationaliations.

 

He wanted the highborn's attention on him. He wanted to hold him close.

 

And tonight he could with very few repercussions. So he would.

 

Jungwoo tugged on his arm and led him directly to the marbled dance space that was already filling up, Kun was helpless and could do nothing but follow, like a sailor ensnared by a siren song, he was ensnared by the others eyes, his hands and his smile.

 

“It seems we have come at a good time my knight. A new song seems to be beginning.” Jungwoo’s voice was laced with a lilting kind of happiness that seemed more fulfilling to Kun then he could express and seemed to be more intoxicating than all the wine he had been made to drink.

 

“Then let us go and join them, Lord Jungwoo.” he replied almost breathlessly because of the joy dancing in his veins when the noble turned his smile on him.

 

He placed his hand on the youngers waist, felt the others arms come on his shoulders and then the music started. Never had Kun felt so graceful before, never had he felt this weightless as he did in the moment as the two twirled around.

 

If they were closer than this dance called for, then well, they were tipsy and could not tell the distance. If Kun was laughing and smiling more freely, it was just because he had too much to drink.

 

It had nothing to do with the absolutely stunning man in his arms. It had nothing to do with Jungwoo’s beautiful laugh and smile and how a part of him was growing tired of his distance from the younger. Nothing at all.

 

And if Kun danced with Jungwoo three times and did not dance with anyone else at all, well he was drunk and exhausted, you see?

 

.

.

.

 

The next days were spent away from the noble, and all the flightless fantasies that one particular nobleborn always bought with him, sleeping away a hangover and practicing and healing for the matches of the swordsmanship competition.

 

It was mostly in vain however when Jungwoo followed after him and stared at him during his training no matter how much Kun tried to shake the highborn off.

 

The second day of the competition turned out to be cloudier and winder, not unexpected for the late summer season. Kun, already dressed in his armour was standing alongside Jaemin with the other knights who were still part of the competition.

 

Siyeon was up against Woojin and it was getting intense.

 

“She is fierce.” Wonho voice floated over the din of the others talking and Kun had to agree. Unfortunately, Woojin was better at swordplay and deflected her attack and moved his sword in just at the right time to level it at her throat.

 

“Did the boy not become a knight just three years ago? He has gotten so much better with a sword than I remember.” Choi Minho’s voice was loud, grabbing the attention of many of the knights.

 

Kun and Jaemin somehow had not noticed that they were standing so close to the man.

 

“It was two years ago, Knight Choi.” Jaehyun answered respectful but nonplussed as Knight Minho and Knight Shownu, who were standing next to him, hummed.

 

The match was called. It was Kun’s turn.

 

“I’ll see you after the match.” He said to Jaemin and ruffled the younger boy’s hair when he wished him luck.

 

He climbed down the stairs and and walked over to the field where he was going to have his match.

 

 This was going to be difficult. Jackson had never been an easy opponent and even in friendly bouts he was a tough foe.

 

“Hey man!” Jackson greeted enthusiastically, his visor still not closed as both the knights meet in the middle to the field, “let's have a good match!”

 

“I agree.” Kun said back with a grin.

 

They closed their visors and shook their hands. They took their places.

 

The bell rang, the match began.

 

.

.

.

 

Kun was taking off his armour, Taeyong was not helping him but lecturing about reckless moves as he steadily but quickly mixed herbs to apply to Kun when the door banged open.

 

Kun looked over but Taeyong continued on with what he was doing, just barking out an annoyed, “I said no one except healers are allowed in here for a reason Jungwoo!”

 

The noble ignored him taking hurried steps to the knights side, his eyes were wide and his hands slightly shaking, “Kun, are you alright?”

 

“Lord Jungwoo, what are you doing here?” Kun asked surprised as he tried to sit up, wincing as he did so.

 

“Just take off that bloody armour and don’t move!” Taeyong shouted again as another figure came into the room, “Do you need help Taeyong?” Hakyeon asked, Yixing following behind him, closing the door after them.

 

“Yes, please.” Taeyong said looking at them gratefully before he barked again, “And Jungwoo if you are going to be here get that stupid knight of yours out of that armour!”

 

Ignoring Kun’s spluttering, Jungwoo was at once tugging on the straps trying to get Kun out of his coverings.

 

Kun thought about saying something but then ultimately did not flinching when Jungwoo loosed a particular strap.

 

Jackson’s guilty face was still in his face, even though it was Kun who had gotten distracted.

 

The reason of his distraction was now working diligently to get him in his underclothes.

 

“Kun, I love to see you in that armour, swinging that sword of yours but if I have to never see that again to make sure you never injure yourself like this, then I will.” Jungwoo muttered.

 

Kun smiled wryly, keeping a grimace off his face, “forgive me, I didn't mean to worry you.” he moved to the side so that Jungwoo would take the breastplate off more easily.

 

Getting the armour off was both a relief and not. He could breathe better but he could also feel the bruising along his ribs and the slash along his knees and neck. Gods what a time to decide against wearing mail.

 

“Never again.” Jungwoo said, helping him settle down after he had taken the armour off.

 

“Hmm?” Kun questioned, confused.

 

“Please don’t do stupid things like that ever again.” Jungwoo elaborated as Taeyong and Yixing settled down next to the knight and started cleaning up the neck wound as it was the most serious wound and still bleeding profusely.

 

Taeyong poked Jungwoo aside and with a sigh and press of his lips the brunet scooted over allowing the healers room to work.

 

The wound was bad, but the blow was mostly to Kun’s pride.

 

And Jungwoo’s attention on his, dangerous but always addictive, was just another sharp reminder how embarrassing this mistake was. What was worse was how this was just like a really huge low after the high from the archery and the night that hd followed.

 

Worse yet, Hyuck was probably going to spill it all to Renjun and his squire would never let him live it down.

 

Kun’s attention again focused on the present when he felt a hand interlock with his and gently squeeze just before grinded plant medicine was applied. The Brunet winced, hand tightening around the one he was holding.

 

Realising then that the hand had to be connected to someone he followed it’s path, up the arm and shoulder, to meet Jungwoo’s eyes. He loosed his grip, even in his pain a part of his subconscious activating with sudden clarity and reminding him that it was not right for Jungwoo to be here.

 

Jungwoo, _no Lord Kim_ , should not be here in the healers quarters with a lowly knight.

 

The noble had other plans. He held the hand firmer, eyes focused on Kun’s, looking both exasperated and pained.

 

“Will you stop moving?”/”Stop moving please.” Hakyeon and Taeyong said at the same time, one shooting him a glare, the other looking just faintly annoyed underneath his always present smile.

 

The knight gulped and settled down again.

 

The highborns hand remained in his.

 

.

.

.

 

In the end Kun was allowed to get out of the healers clutches and after two days even allowed to sit with the other knights to look at the matches.

 

What happened instead was him sitting beside Jungwoo as the matches progressed and having to control himself from reaching out to Jungwoo and not giving in to the easy talk that started between them because Kun was weak.

 

He meet Jackson later, the older man sorry for what he had done, even though the mistake lay with Kun. Jackson, unintentionally, rubbed salt in the wound by pointing out how he had not thought that Kun would be done with so soon given how good he always was.

 

Meanwhile many other ‘friends’, the term being used very loosely here, could not help but marvel, rather loudly, how Kun had lost on the same day that Jungwoo wore a absolutely beautiful form fitting dress, in Kun's favrouite colour no less, that flaunted his figure, to the matches. Kun was never talking to those traitors again. Ever.

 

There was no help with the people who had come with him either. Doyoung and Taeyong were giving him judgemental looks. Taeil was giving him disappointed looks. Donghyuck was enjoying it very much and commenting on the most inane of topics in just such a way, that were Kun a less patient man, the younger would not be sitting gossiping around with Jaemin.

 

Even Lucas and Jaehyun had gotten in on telling him off, urging him to spend more time with Jungwoo even though they should know it would not be a good idea.

 

The only one not on the bandwagon of madness was Jungwoo acting like he always did and if that wasn’t the scariest prospect for Kun.

 

The matches obviously continued. Jackson had won the sword swordsmanship competetion. Jaemin won in the Poleaxe match-off against Tzuyu, by luck everyone said. Jaehyun won the wrestling. Lucas, the one who had been most excited to come, somehow did not win.

 

The knight was still thrilled though at having gotten to participate. And he had made many friends and he was even more animated when talking about the possibility of coming to the next one and making promises to win them.

 

It was still 8 more days before the tournament ended and they all headed home.

 

.

.

.

 

He was finally declared fit for duty after a month. It had been one of the worst moths of Kun’s life, not helped along with Jungwoo’s constant presence and wandering hands, now that Kun seemed to be getting better.

 

Renjun had finally been declared ready to start going on patrols with the knights and would soon be on his way to becoming a full-fledged knight. Jaemin and Hyuck, being the little devil children they sometimes were, couldn’t help but point out how fast it was, a not so hidden jab at the fact that Jaemin, who was younger than Renjun, had become knight first.

 

And if that didn’t mean Renjun glaring unhappily at Kun for hours.

 

Supervising his grumpy student’s training before noon in the front courtyard a day after his first patrol, a commotion caught his attention.

 

There was a group heading out. A leisure trip disguised as a hunting trip, if Kun remembered. There were the nobles on horseback followed by some guards around them slowing trudging out of the main gates.

 

Of the ones still visible, Taeil and Yuta were conversing with each other, engaged in some form of conversation that left them near oblivious to their surroundings as one of the soldiers guided their horse forward. And Donghyuck was chatting animatedly with Jungwoo.

 

Kun’s cursory glance became an enraptured stare at he looked at Jungwoo and how the sunbeam played between his brown hair rendering him more beautiful then should have been possible.

 

His stare was enough to draw the highborns attention to the knight who seemed mesmerized for some reason.

 

Jungwoo gave him a smile and a wink and then their eye contact cut off as wall came between them.

 

Kun blinked broken from the spell of Jungwoo’s all consuming eyes.

 

“Kun?” Renjun questioned when he saw that the knight was not paying him any attention and had not commented on his form or whatever for the past few minutes.

 

Kun shook his head, “Renjun, some of your forms are still not good, if you want to be knighted we need to work on that.” he said to divert the boy and himself.

 

The boy scowled and started going through the forms again muttering curses under his breath that Kun was still too distracted to notice.

 

.

.

.

 

King Gong Myung was talking with the ministers and Kun tried hard not to yawn. He knew that talking about the crop revenue and crop planted in different regions this season was important but he was sure there were ways to make this topic more engaging and less dry.

 

“Your highness!” a soldier came running in the court, and Kun, as well as the other knights standing guard, came to attention at once when they saw how wide-eyed and disheveled the woman was.

 

The king raised his hand and the minister quited followed by the court, “Speak, what seems to be the emergency here?”

 

“Your majesty, the nobles who went on the hunting trip have been captured, some of the soldiers and nobles were able to make it back but-” The soldier stopped here to take a breath, and Kun felt a ringing in his ear and his stomach in his knees - “Prince Doyoung, Priest Taeil, Ambassador Yuta, and Lord Jungwoo are still missing along with the soldiers Ju-”

 

Kun was only listening with half a ear then, looking around for Johnny.

 

He saw the head of the knights standing rigid with fists clenched but an unreadable face.

 

The soldier finally stopped her report, “-and the nobles and soldiers who returned are being checked over by the healer at this time.”

 

The face of the king, unlike how it was usually open and grinning, was grim. Lips downturned and eyes pinched it was startling, though perhaps it should not have been, to see how young their king truly was.

 

“Johnny, assemble the best of our knights and send them out as soon as possible. I want my people back before me. And then I want the criminals punished.” the kings voice was hard and unwavering.

 

Johnny gave a bow, “At once, your highness.”

 

Looking up, his eye caught Kun and Jaehyun’s and with his hands he motioned them forward and to follow him.

 

Two other knights immediately came to take their place. Kun was surprised to see them and in any other circumstances would have questioned where they came from but his mind was already emptying of all thoughts except following after his best friend, and of the noble who should have been in this castle safe and sound but was not.

 

.

.

.

 

“I want a small team here. Your primary goal is to rescue not to capture.” Johnny began as the knights not on active duty started filling into his study. “We cannot go marching through the forests with a huge force, not only can that easily give our position away, it can also mean that the criminals may run away with their hostages. A bigger team will follow after you and wait until the rescue has taken place. The criminals will be apprehended afterwards.”

 

All the gathered knight gave tense nods and looked at him for further instruction.

 

“Jaemin and Lucas.” Johnny directed at the two younger knights who were standing to the side, making the mentioned knights stand up straighter, “You are good scouts and I have been made aware that you both know the forest well, you will accompany Kun, Jaehyun, Mark and Sicheng.”

 

Kun gave a sigh of relief at knowing that he would be able to accompany the rescuers in saving Jungwoo and would not have to wait uselessly to the side.

 

“The rest of the knight will be divided with the other soldiers. Most of you will stay behind and defend the castle just in case this is meant to be a diversion and an attack will follow, while a large number of our militia is engaged elsewhere. I will also stay behind to lead just in case. I want five knights and 30 soldiers to stay on the edge of the forest until you get the signal that the hostages are safe. You are then to go in and get the criminals back here so that they may be tied for their crimes and -”

 

Johnny laid out the plan, step by step and Kun listened close. The flare was handed to Lucas. Johnny took out a roll of paper from his desk and read out the names of the knights who were to follow after them.

 

He talked with the head of the foot soldiers and guards to coordinate and soon had a list of them as well.

 

But even as Kun knew how important this stage was, a part of him wished to abandon this completely and get his horse before charging off into the forest.

 

With the restless energy preying on his insides, even though he was paying attention to Johnny, he almost missed it when Johnny asked him, Jaehyun and Sicheng to stay back a minute as he sent the others off to get ready to set off at the earliest moment.

 

The head of the knight's face was somber, lips pursed, when he slowly looked them over and started them all in the eye. Kun felt rankled by his gaze, though he could not say why.

 

“I am sure you know that I am unsure if I should send you with the rescue party,” He began with a sigh, holding his hand up when he saw them all about to utter protests, “But I am still willing to do this. I know that you will be emotionally compromised in this situation, and I cannot say I would be any different were I in your shoes. But please remember that the primary objective is to rescue those people whom we love. It is not to get revenge for them. I am trusting you all to keep a level head, can you do that.”

 

Kun swallowed and looked sideways at both Sicheng and Jaehyun, one who was looking ahead and one who was looking at the ground.

 

It was a moment only, before all three of them nodded.

 

“We promise to be as objective as we can be.”

 

Johnny bit his lip, but looking into the three sets of determined eyes, and the little ticks of restlessness he could make out in his friends he decided to give in, “I guess that’ll have to be good enough.”

 

.

.

.

 

Jaemin lead them forward, all their footsteps silent, their horses had been left behind ages ago, to provide them with more sleath.

 

If the soldiers who came back were right then the valley where the bandits had hidden themselves was close to a waterfall, that Jaemin said was only a few more minutes away.

 

Even from this distance Kun could faintly make out the roar of water as it fell from high up, a sign pointing out how close they were.

 

Their company was tense and there were no words spoken, except by Jaemin who only spoke to show them the way forward.

 

They finally made it to where they needed to be and checked out who was where and saw seven of the hostages tied to trees, close to the cliffside as the bandits migled about.

 

“Let’s stop here for a moment and consider our rescue strategy.” Kun said, even though he was reluctant to do anything but charge into the valley and take on all the criminals by himself.

 

It was a reluctance mirrored on all the other faces that all the same turned back to him.

 

“Me and Lucas can create a diversion and Jaehyun and Jaemin can go and get our prince, priest and soliders from the trees. Kun and Sicheng can go and look for ambassador Yuta and Lord Jungwoo?” Mark suggested, almost timid when a moment passed with no one putting forth ideas.

 

“The bandits don’t look panicked so the other two must also be safe and nearby.” Lucas added after him.

 

Jaehyun sighed, “I am alright with this plan. Me and Jaemin can sneak over to the big rock by that pine tree and wait until they are distracted before we cut off the ropes and get them away. We can meet back here with all the hostages and then light the signal?”

 

Sicheng bit his lip, “I- that, is - I think Taeil-” he took a deep breath when Kun put his hand on his shoulder, “I want - Me and Kun can sneak away and look towards the other side from the waterfall. In case they are not on that side and you stumble across them, get them away.”

 

Kun nodded his assent, “leave us behind, we can get back alright.”

 

Jaemin frowned at them, “this is not time to be self-sacrificing. We aren’t leaving anyone-”

 

Kun cut him off, “I know you hate this but think it through. We have to protrise the hostages. Between a trained knight and a noble, I would bet more on the knight surviving in the forest without help longer.”

 

Mark looked up from when he had been staring at the earth in contemplation, “if me and Lucas somehow find them before you, we will get away with them and you can come back with the other knights, or follow after us when you see the flare.”

 

Jaemin did not look happy with Mark or Sicheng and Kun, “this is not a good idea.”

 

Jaehyun shook his head, “it’ll work, don’t worry.”

 

And so with a tentative outline for rescue, they set out.

 

.

.

.

 

The plan went well, something loud and big happened resulting in a lot of smoke, caused by Lucas and Mark no doubt, allowing the knights to sneak.

 

Finding Yuta was easy. Rescuing him was not quite.

 

At hearing the first footsteps close to him, the older man started cursing loudly causing both knights to jump.

 

Locating the brunet was harder, given that he was half-sitting on a tree, tied from head to toe to the tree’s thickest branch.

 

They both tilted their head up just as he tilted his head down, from his face it was pretty clear he had been meaning to spit down at them.

 

Kun shifted to the side, and if not for Jungwoo’s absence, would have laughed at Sicheng’s unimpressed face when the older man, at a single glance from the knight, swallowed back his saliva and looked away with a guilty face.

 

“Kun, you can go ahead and look for Jungwoo, I’ll follow after you once I have gotten this bone-head down from there and somewhere safe.” the younger said, patting Kun’s shoulder. They ignored Yuta spluttering from above them.

 

A part of Kun almost sighed in relief, but, “are you-”

 

“I’ll be fine, but you need to find Jungwoo and make sure he is okay. Go!”

 

With a weak smile, Kun turned to leave, “Thanks.”

 

There was no reply but as Kun walked away, the blond knights muttered, “how did you even get up there?” followed after him.

 

Up ahead he finally started hearing noises

 

Cautious, he walked forward, making sure his steps only fell where they would make the least noise.

 

The sight he came upon was better than anything, a tension that had been growing in him settled at seeing Jungwoo even if he could not discern wellness and health from this distance.

 

Still wary, but due to different reasons now, he quickly if silently walked over to the highborn.

 

“Kun...” Jungwoo said, once he came in his line of vision, twisting his head to look at him, “Kun, is that you?”

 

“Lord Jungwoo.” He said, feeling like he could breathe better as he came closer to the tied form of the highborn, “It is great to see you alive and well, please don’t move for a bit, I need to get you out.”

 

Jungwoo nodded and Kun stepped next to him, cutting the ropes. He was livid to see wounds and bruises on Jungwoo’s soft skin and unable to stop himself from bringing the youngers wrist closer to his eyes for inspection.

 

The rope burn should have by no means existed. Jungwoo should be in the castle and always safe and loved and wrapped the softest of cloth. He could not help but glare at the discoloration even as he held the other’s wrist in the gentlest of holds.

 

There was a shudder from Jungwoo and Kun looked at his face and closed eyes and the bruise on his jaw. With his unoccupied hand he traced his fingertips on the edge of the dark blue and knew that once Jungwoo was safe, as he should always be, he was going to rips the ones who did this apart.

 

Jungwoo made a sound of pain, and the knight dropped his hand, his fingers settling on the other brunet’s shoulder in a loose hold instead.

 

Before he could ask him anything, the younger dropped his head on Kun’s shoulder, snaking his hands around the knights waist and pressing them close. Kun wished to stop him, but only because he feared that the metal of his armour did not make for a comfortable hug.

 

“I knew that Gongmyung would send people to save us, but I was so scared. And the whole time I was here, I missed you so terribly and had no idea when I would see you again and -” Jungwoo stopped for a moment to take a shuddering deep breath, and Kun, even though his training went against it, dropped a little of his vigilance to hug the younger back.

 

“I am here now and not going anywhere without you. Everything will be alright.” he said, as they both took a few breaths together, before Kun added, “Jungwoo we need to meet up with the others and get back”

 

The brunet nodded against his metal clad shoulder, “alright.”

 

Kun sighed, “Lord Jungwoo, to do this you need to remove your hands from my buttocks and let me go so that I can guide you back and protect you.”

 

With great reluctance but a sheepish, if happy smile, the noble took a step back.

 

Kun took the the other’s hand in his and started walking towards the meet-up, thankful when they did not meet any foes to fight.

 

.

.

.

 

The matter was then swiftly resolved.

 

The flare was fired and they made their getaway, the bandits behind them, until the knights who had been waiting, descended upon them as hungry wolfs.

 

The bandits were captured, the the kidnapped people home.

 

The story came together. The bandits sprang a trap on them to later use them for ransom. Doyoung and Yuta  and five of the soliders working to distract the bandits as the remaining soldiers took the other nobles and ran back for help. Taeil remaining back when Doyoung got hurt, and Yuta and Jungwoo getting separated from the group for trying to escape again.

 

The fiends were put to labour, or in jail cell and the kingdom celebrated the return of their high priest, beloved prince, favorite noble and brave soliders.

 

Another grand feast was called once a few days had passed and everyone was healed.

 

“You know, your and Jungwoo’s dance around each other was cute but is getting really irritating now? You should get the boy soon. Even Johnny, paragon of patience that heis, is getting slowly annoyed.” Doyoung said, as he ambled over to where Kun was leaning on the balcony, a goblet in his hands.

 

Kun snorted, tilting his head away from the ballroom where his eyes were focused on the visage of the most beautiful person ever, and up at the star encrusted sky “You are the last person allowed to say that Prince.”

 

At that Doyoung shot him a smirk, “Not anymore, I told my brother that I wanted to start a courtship with Jaehyun and would not take no for an answer. Everything will be official by tomorrow morning.”

 

Kun gaped at him before shaking his head, “Congratulations to you both then.”

 

“Thank you, however I was not finished.” The other male said, giving him a look to keep quiet, bemused but willing, Kun leaned back a bit more and waited for the prince to continue, “Jungwoo does not care for the family ranks and neither do we, if you were both to be married we would welcome you happily into our family.”

 

Kun felt the breath in his lungs vanish and stared at the younger with wide eyes, “I am sorry?”

 

“You should be for putting me through the pain of watching you both pine after each other.” the other said, though this time with a smile, “But all the same, if you want to court Jungwoo and marry him someday? You have my and my brother’s blessings.”

 

Before Kun reply and do anything but sputter out denials and blush furiously, Doyoung saluted him with his goblet and walked back inside the great hall.

 

Turning his attention away from the royal brat’s retreating back, he set his eyes upon Jungwoo once more.

 

The most beautiful and the most intelligent courtier and he for some reason liked Kun well enough to keep coming back to him even after Kun had rejected him.

 

What was there to hold back Kun? Fear, both for heartbreak that it seemed only he saw, and fear of not being able to provide Jungwoo with everything he deserved, now rendered obsolete with the blessings of Jungwoo’s family.

 

For some reason the longer he started at Jungwoo, the more his fears disappeared.

 

There was nothing to stop him.

 

With single mindedness he walked inside and over to where Jungwoo stood at the centre of attention of a group.

 

“Lord Jungwoo, may I make a request?” He asked, his lips upturned extending a hand.

 

“Yes?” the highborn asked, turning to him, his eyes curious but his smile a lot more warmer and genuine.

 

“Would you care for a dance?”

 

Jungwoo’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open, but he nodded and when he smiled it was so wide and beautiful that Kun was unsure how he was not blinded.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> So you have survived, I hope you liked it at least a little then? *rubs the back of her head*  
> Anyways constructive criticism and comments are always welcome, so are all questions.  
> And for those of you who wish to be anonymous - [My curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Anis_Z_C)  
> Thank you!


End file.
